Keturunan empat Klan Terkuat
by Kyosuke Kitsune
Summary: Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan Namikaze dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze Time-Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Pemberitahuan**

_**sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah membaca fic saya yang amberegul ini -_-**_

_**setelah saya melihat riview dari para reader yang ternyata berisikan hal hal baik dan hanya beberapa yang kecewa, saya merasa terhura *ehhh terharu maksudnya karena kalian masih memberi tanggapan postif dengan kata yang sopan, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali **_

_**oke tanpa berbasa basi lagi silahkan lihat hasil remakenya dichapter 2**_

_**maaf atas gangguannya**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Naruto hidup dizaman Hashirama,Madara,Tobirama dan Izuna?dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan dari empat klan terkuat didunia,menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu klan Namikaze Naruto pergi kemasa depan,Time Travel

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

Lubang dimana mana,gunung hancur dan terbelah,lava dan pasir dimana mana disertai dengan kobaran api biru.

Sembilan makhluk berekor kini terikat oleh sembilan rantai berwarna merah,mereka terlihat tak berdaya,rantai itu terhubung dengan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut merah panjang bermata biru safir mengenakan baju perang berwarna merah disertai dengan tiga goresan tipis dimasing masing pipinya dialah Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto .

Manusia yang terlahir dari empat klan besar dalam sejarah shinobi,manusia yang digadang gadang adalah manusia terkuat dalam sejarah hidup shinobi, dengan perkasanya menahlukan para monster berekor atau sering disebut _Bijuu_, makhluk yang terdiri dari cakra yang katanya tidak akan habis kalah dengan seorang manusia, yang menurut mereka adalah makhluk lemah dengan cakra yang tidak sebesar Bijuu.

Tapi pendapat para Bijuu itu terpatahkan oleh manusia ini,manusia yang menjadikan mereka seperti hewan peliharaan,yang merendahkan martabat para Bijuu,mereka sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan manusia itu dan kini manusia itu mengeluarkan sosok hitam samurai raksasa dengan empat tangan yang menarik leher mereka ketengah kerumunan para manusia.

.

.

.

"Dengar semua aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu"ucap sang manusia terkuat dengan nada angkuh dan tangan yang dilipat didada, para anak anak yang menyaksikan itu menatapnya dengan takjub, terutama anak dari klan Uchiha,Madara dan Izuna,kakak adik yang berasal dari klan uchiha karena terkenal dengan kehebatan Doujutsu Sharingan mereka.

"Aku akan menyampaikan bahwa manusia lebih kuat daripada monster berekor,mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dan hanya sekumpulan cakra kebencian,kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan kita jadi janganlah kalian takut kepada mereka"ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi membuat Handseal dan mengakhirinya,tiba tiba muncul portal dibawah tubuh mereka lalu menyedot mereka kedalam, portal itu membuat para bijuu berpencar keseluruh dunia.

"Aku menantang kalian,barang siapa yang dapat mengalahkan seluruh bijuu maka tantanglah aku,jika kalian sudah berada titik usia kalian, buatlah sejarah maka aku akan mencari kalian dialam kematian dan menghidupkan kalian kembali untuk berduel denganku"ucap Naruto lalu membuat handseal lagi tapi kini lebih panjang.

"Aku akan pergi menjelajah waktu,aku akan mecari lawan yang kuat dan bisa menandingiku"ucap Naruto lalu memasuki portal itu dan perlahan portal itu lenyap.

Disuatu sungai

Kini terlihat dua anak yang sedang melempar batu disungai itu,mereka sedang bersaing untuk memperebutkan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka.

"Hei Teme,kalau aku ingin menahlukkan tantangan dari Naruto-sama apakah itu hal konyol?"tanya seorang anak aka Hashirama Senju.

"Tentu saja itu sangat konyol,kau kan dobe mana bisa kau menahlukkannya"balas seorang bocah disebelahnya aka Madara Uchiha.

"Apa kau bilang teme"ucap Hashirama lalu melempar batu kekepala Madara.

Bletakkk

Kepala Madara benjol,dengan pelan Madara menggosok kepalanya yang benjol dan memberi deathglare kepada Hashirama.

"Sialan kau dobe sini kubalas kau"ucap Madara lalu melemparkan puluhan batu kearah Hashirama dan perangpun terjadi.

Sementara disuatu ruang dimensi

Saat ini Naruto sedang terambang-ambang disuatu tempat yaitu perbatasan dimensi waktu,perlahan tubuhnya tersedot kesebuah portal yang tiba tiba muncul disamping kanannya dan kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Konoha,10 Oktober,setelah penyerangan Kyubi, Hutan Konoha

Seorang nenek tua kini sedang mencari tanaman yang bisa dimakan untuk besok hari, tapi pendengarannya menang suatu suara.

Oek Oek Oek

'Suara bayi?' pikir nenek itu kemudian mencari suara bayi itu kepenjuru hutan, cukup lama nenek itu mencari suara bayi itu dan ketika dia berjalan kesebuah pohon besar dia menemukan bayi dengan rambut merah bermata biru safir tengah menangis.

.

.

"Bayi? Tapi bayi siapa?"ucap nenek itu kemudian membawa bayi itu kegubuknya.

"Cup cup cup ini ada nenek sayang, jangan khawatir"ucap nenek itu kemudian bayi itu tertawa

'Bayi yang pintar tapi ini bayi siapa? Apa jangan jangan dia dibuang orang tuanya' pikir nenek itu

10 Tahun kemudian

"Nenek sini aku bantu"ucap seorang anak dengan rambut merah jabrik sebahu kepada seorang nenek yang sedang membawa bahan belanjaan yang dia beli ketika singgah kepusat desa.

"Ah Naruto-kun kau baik seperti biasa" ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum karena bayi yang ditemukannya dahulu telah menjadi anak baik, membantunya setiap sedang kesusahan, sepertinya dia sudah lama tidak merasakan kebahagian seperti ini sejak ditinggal mati anak dan suaminya pada PDS-2

.

.

Srek srekk srekkk

.

.

Semak semak yang ada didekat pohon dibelakang rumahnya bergerak gerak, nenek yang sudah renta itu mendekat dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak semak itu, betapa terkejutnya nenek itu melihat shinobi dari desa lain sedang mencabut katana dari tubuh ANBU konoha

Shinobi itu yang melihat sang nenek reflek melemparkan kunainya yang berlapis cakra dan sukses menembus perut sang nenek, Naruto yang sudah kembali dari menata belanjaan terkejut ketika melihat sang nenek yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Nenek hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks." Naruto kecil menangis sambil memeluk sang nenek yang telah merawatnya dari bayi.

"Wah ternyata ada cucu nenek disini yang sedang menangis huwahahhahaha." Tawa Shinobi itu beserta teman temannya.

.

.

.

"Kalian, akan kubunuh."gumam Naruto.

Duarrrr

Ledakan cakra dari tubuh Naruto mementalkan para shinobi itu, dengan cakra yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat penampilannya makin sangar.

.

.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, cakra dan angin bersatu diatas ujung jari tangan Naruto membentuk lima buah Shuriken mini .

.

.

"Kesalahan besar membunuh orang yang berharga bagiku."ucap Naruto, pandangan matanya menajam melihat Shinobi didepannya membuat handseal.

CRASHHH

Tubuh mereka semua terpotong menjadi dua pada area pinggang, mata dari Shinobi itu nampak melotot dan tak sempat berkedip ketika mendapat serangan dari Naruto .

.

.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengamuk dan membuat ledakan cakra yang lebih besar sampai kedesa Konoha.

"HYAHHHHHHHH." teriak Naruto sambil melepas tekanan cakranya yang gila gilaan.

Brukkk

Mendadak Naruto pingsan setelah melepas tekanan cakranya, tak lama setelah Naruto pingsan nampak satu peleton ANBU datang ketempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

Mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh arah dan mendapati mayat shinobi dari desa lain yang sudah tewas mengenaskan, mayat seorang nenek dan seorang bocah berambut merah.

"Bawa mayat mayat ini dan juga bocah merah itu."ucap sang Taicho lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

*** Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat ***

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Disebuah tempat tidur putih, berbaringlah seorang anak berambut merah yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Tapi wajahnya nampak gelisah dan keringat mulai muncul didahinya, tubuhnya bergerak gerak seperti sedang ketakutan.

**In Mindscape**

Mayat, dimana mana mayat, puluhan mayat dengan luka yang berbagai macam dan juga senjata yang menancap ditubuh mereka menambah kesan horor tempat itu, melihat kepenjuru arah seorang bocah kecil berambut merah nampak berlari ketakutan, lari kesana dan kesini tapi tak menemukan seorangpun.

.

.

Sampai dia melihat seorang pria dengan armor merah dan juga berambut merah panjang dengan berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Ano tuan, ini dimana ya? Dan siapa anda?" tanya Naruto sesopan mungkin, pria itu membalikkan badan dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, wajah pria itu mirip sekali dengannya, mata biru safire yang dingin dan beku menatapnya tajam.

"Ini dikehidupan lamamu dan aku adalah dirimu" ucap orang itu.

Deggg

"Tidak mung-mungkin" ujar Naruto kecil tidak percaya dan perlahan tempat itu berubah menjadi ruang putih yang tak berujung.

Muncul gambar gambar dimana pria itu sedang berdiri angkuh dan juga sembilan binatang dengan rupa yang berbeda beda beserta jumlah ekor mereka yang terbilang banyak sedang terikat oleh rantai merah yang terhubung dengan pria itu.

.

.

"Aku menantang kalian,barang siapa yang dapat mengalahkan seluruh bijuu maka tantanglah aku,jika kalian sudah berada titik usia kalian, buatlah sejarah maka aku akan mencari kalian dialam kematian dan menghidupkan kalian kembali untuk berduel denganku"ucap pria itu lalu membuat handseal

"Aku akan pergi menjelajah waktu,aku akan mecari lawan yang kuat dan bisa menandingiku"ucap pria itu lalu memasuki portal itu dan perlahan portal itu lenyap.

**Out Mindscape**

"Hah hah hah apa itu"ucap Naruto mengingat mimpinya yang sangat menyeramkan.

Clek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang kakek dialah Hiruizen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Apakah sudah baikkan?" tanya Sandaime.

"Aku sudah baikkan dan juga dimana jasad nenek?"tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Tenang saja nak, dia telah dikuburkan di pemakaman umum konoha."ucap Sandaime.

"jadi begitu ya."gumam Naruto sedih karena tak bisa melihat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu nak?"

"Namaku Naruto."

"Tak ada marga?"

"..." Naruto hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Naruto apakah kau ingin jadi ninja?"tanya Sandaime.

"Ninja? Apakah itu harus? Dan apa untungnya jadi ninja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga dan jika kau jadi ninja kau bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu" jawab Sandaime.

"Orang yang berharga ya, sepertinya aku tidak memilikinya lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Jika kau ingin memilikinya lagi, kau harus mencarinya, dan akhirnya kau harus melindunginya." ucap Hiruizen sambil tersenyum dan mengacak ngacak kepala Naruto.

"Jika kau mau jadi ninja datanglah kekantor hokage besok dan malam ini kau dirumah sakit saja dulu." ucap Hiruizen lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto kecil yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Menghela nafasnya Naruto lebih memilih tidur agar pikirannya menjadi tenang setelah kepergian sang nenek.

Keesokan Harinya

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit

"Kau berminat menjadi ninja?" tanya Hiruizen

"Ya, aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, Hiruizen tersenyum melihat Naruto kecil yang sudah ceria sejak insiden kematian neneknya.

.

.

Mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya, Hiruizen mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan kunci.

"Inu"

Muncul seketika seorang ANBU dengan topeng anjing disamping Sandaime-Hokage

"Inu bawa Naruto ketoko pakian"ucap Hiruizen

"Hai"

Mereka berdua lalu pergi dari kantor hokage menuju tempat perbelanjaan pakaian

Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan tampilan yang berbeda,

Saat ini penampilan Naruto adalah mengenakan jaket hitam dengan dalaman putih, mengenakan celana hitam dengan garis merah membelah bagian samping dan juga sepatu ninja bewarna hitam(A/N : Penampilan Boruto)

.

.

"Bagaimana Inu-san? Apakah cocok?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Cocok sekali."jawab Inu seadanya lalu setelah membayar pakian Naruto beserta beberapa pakian lain, mereka berdua pergi kesuatu tempat yaitu apertement Naruto.

"Disini adalah apertemenmu, dan juga besok bahan makanan akan datang."ucap Inu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih telah membantuku." ujar Naruto sopan.

Clekkk

Naruto membuka pintu apertemennya dan melihat isinya, diapertement Naruto terdapat satu buah kamar dengan satu kamar mandi satu ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, satu ruang tamu dan juga beberapa lemari yang berisi buku tentang shinobi dan cara memasak. Tak lupa juga kulkas yang berisi bahan makanan untuk hari ini. Dikulkas itu ada sebuah catatan

_Untuk Naruto_

_Besok kau harus pergi keakademi sebelum jam 07 : 30, aku harap kau tidak terlambat pada hari pertamamu._

_Tertanda_

_Sandaime Hokage_

Setelah membaca catatan itu Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sebentar didesa konoha, ternyata konoha adalah tempat yang sangat ramai.

Banyak stand makanan dan juga barang jasa yang berada disepanjang jalan, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang anak perempuan berambut Twintail yang sedang berjalan pincang dengan darah yang keluar dari kakinya.

"Hei mau kubantu"ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tak lupa dengan senyum.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?"tanya anak itu dengan nada was was.

"Takut? Untuk apa aku takut pada anak yang seumuran denganku?"tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ak-aku kan adalah monster rubah berekor sembilan."ucap gadis kecil itu hampir menangis.

"Tidak kau bukan monster kau hanya anak seusiaku yang sedang terluka."ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Butuh batuan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi lalu anak itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto kepada anak perempuan yang ditolongnya.

"Na-namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko"ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Wah namamu mirip denganku" ujar Naruto antusias.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruko malu malu.

"Ya, namaku adalah Naruto tanpa marga." ujar Naruto semangat.

"Wow, nama kita memang mirip" ucap Naruko yang sepertinya sudah menerima kehadiran Naruto.

"Ya, omong omong rumahmu dimana?" tanya Naruto .

"Dua blok dari sini."ucap Naruko kemudian mereka pergi keapertemen Naruko yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan apertemen Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruko, kita akan berangkat keakademi bersama." ujar Naruto lalu mereka masuk apertemen mereka masing masing .

Keesokan harinya

Kirnggggggggg

.

.

Bunyi jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring membuat siapa saja akan terganggu, dijam weker itu menunjukkan pukul 07 : 00

"Sebentar lagi" ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut twintail dari balik selimutnya.

10%

25%

50%

75%

100%

"AKU TERLAMBAT." teriak anak itu lalu berlari kekamar mandi, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang sarapan diapertemennya hanya geleng geleng kepala karena mendengar teriakan Naruko.

20 Menit kemudian

Naruko & Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju akademi tapi disepanjang jalan Naruko ditatapi seperti sampah oleh para penduduk, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merasa kasihan pada Naruko karena perlakukan tidak adil penduduk.

.

.

Duakkk

Kepala Naruko dilempar batu oleh salah satu penduduk, Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi meledakkan cakra beserta Killing Intensnya sehingga penduduk disana pingsan.

"Naruko ayo kita pergi dan bersihkan lukamu. ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruko.

.

.

Sesampainya disuatu taman Naruto yang sudah membeli obat pembersih luka dan kemudian memberiskan luka Naruko.

"Naruko, kenapa mereka melemparimu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada prihatin

"Mereka bilang bahwa aku adalah Kyubi yang menyerang Konoha 10 tahun lalu." ujar Naruko sedih.

'Kyubi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.' pikir Naruto tiba tiba Naruto merasa sakit yang sangat hebat pada kepalanya dan sekelebat memori muncul.

_Disuatu hutan terlihat sosok Naruto dewasa yang sedang melemparkan Fuma Shuriken yang terbuat dari elemen angin._

_Target dari Fuma Shuriken itu adalah seekor rubah berwarna orange yang memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai menatap penuh benci pada sosok Naruto dewasa._

"_Kau hanya manusia lemah yang hanya sebesar kutu dibanding aku, kau adalah makhluk lemah manusia." ujar Rubah itu ._

"_Kau terlalu banyak omong Kyubi." ucap Naruto dewasa lalu mengeluarkan ledakan cakra yang besar serta muncul sesosok makhluk astral berwarna hitam yang dibelakangnya ada sembilan rantai yang melambai lambai._

"_Kau akan kukalahkan." ujar Naruto dewasa lalu terjadilah pertempuran hebat oleh Naruto dewasa dengan sosok rubah berekor sembilan aka Kyubi._

Ingatan itu tiba tiba muncul dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Arghh." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto bertahanlah." ujar Naruko sambil menangis, berusaha mencari bantuan tapi dia malah diacuhkan, memutuskan bahwa usahanya itu sia sia Naruko menangis sambil memeluk Naruto.

Secara tak sengaja Naruko yang sedang bersedih mengeluarkan sedikit cakra Kyubi.

.

.

Deggg

'Cakra ini, tak salah lagi ini cakra Kyubi' pikir Sandaime yang merasakan cakra Kyubi dengan pupil mata yang mengecil

"Kerahkan satu peleton ANBU, dan juga panggil Yamato, Naruko sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cakra Kyubi" ujar Sandaime

"Baik Hokage-sama." ujar salah satu ANBU yang mengawalnya.

Ditempat NaruNaru

"Naruko jangan bergerak, dan Yamato hentikan cakra Kyubi yang keluar." ujar Sandaime memberi titah.

"TAPI AKU HANYA INGIN MENOLONG NARUTO, KENAPA SEMUA PENDUDUK MALAH MENGUSIRKAN, PADAHAL NARUTO KAN SUDAH BAIK KEPADAKU, KENAPA HIKS." ujar Naruko berteriak dengan intesitas cakra yang semakin besar.

"Yamato cepatlah." ujar Sandaime.

"Baik." ucap Yamato lalu membuat handseal.

**[Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari]**

Muncul puluhan kayu yang mengikat tubuh Naruko, Naruko yang merasa terusik mencoba meronta.

"Yamato serap cakra Kyubi." ucap Sandaime lalu Yamato mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Naruko.

Arghhhhh

Naruko merasa kesakitan karena cakra Kyubi diserap paksa oleh Yamato, perlahan cakra Kyubi yang menyilimuti Naruko menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruko yang pingsan.

"Kalian bawa mereka kerumah sakit, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa datang dihari pertama pembukaan akademi." ujar Sandaime lalu kembali kekantor Hokage.

Malam harinya

"Egh aku dimana dan mana Naruto." ucap Naruko kemudian berusaha berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan sekeluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dan kemudian menemukan sosok merah diatas ranjang pasien yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Huh untung saja dia tidak apa apa" gumam Naruko karena bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabat baiknya

Sementara dialam bawah sadar Naruto dia tengah menyaksikan memori masa lalunya.

"_Hidup Naruto-sama, hidup Naruto-sama." itulah kata yang berkali kali didengarnya setelah memasuki kerumunan orang orang._

"_..." Naruto kecil diam melihat sosok Naruto dewasa yang sedang gagahnya berdiri diatas tubuh Kyubi yang sudah terikat oleh rantai._

"_Kau,jadilah kuat maka kekuatan sejati akan segera bangkit dari tubuhmu." ujar Naruto dewasa ._

"_Kekuatan sejati?" beo Naruto kecil dan perlahan suasana berubah menjadi hitam dan kesadarannya menghilang._

Pagi hari

Naruto kini bangun dan menatap jendela, menatap matahari yang sudah bersinar terang, mengalihkan pandangan kearah samping dan menemukan Naruko yang masih tertidur, membelai surai pirang Naruko dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Dirinya masih memikirkan apa arti mimpinya itu, kekuatan sejati? Kekuatan apa itu? Baru pertama kali dia mendenganya.

.

.

Clekk

"Ah kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun." ucap Sandaime lalu ANBU dibelakangnya meletakkan buah diatas meja pasien.

"Ya, seperti itulah, jadi apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"YA, Naruko semalam mengamuk dan menggunakan cakra Kyubi" ujar Sandaime

"Jadi begitu, pantas saja dia masih belum bangun" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Naruko

"Hokage-sama" ujar Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh telinga tua sang Sandaime Hokage

"Ya, Naruto"

"Kenapa para jinchuriki diperlakukan seperti hewan? Dilempari batu seperti kucing liar yang datang ketika orang makan, sebegitu rendahkah jinchuriki dimata umum?" tanya Naruto yang mulai bergetar

"Kebanyakan dari mereka diperlakukan seperti itu, mereka hanya tidak bisa membedakan mana kunai dan scroll fuin, kau bilang dilempari batu? Apakah itu yang terjadi pada Naruko?"

"Ya, tadi ketika Naruko melewati desa, dia dilempar batu oleh penduduk, ditambah tatapan tajam membuatnya seakan adalah sampah yang perlu dibuang dari desa ini"

Kali ini Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis karena menceritakan kisah tragis sahabatnya.

'Maafkan aku Minato dan Kushina, aku gagal menjaga Naruko' pikir Sandaime merutuki kesalahannya tapi sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya

"Naruto, apakah kau ingin melindungi Naruko?" tanya Sandaime, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Ya, aku mau tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan memberimu kekuatan dengan cara kau harus berlatih keras, bagaimana?" tawar Sandaime, dia rasa Naruto adalah orang yang cocok untuk melindungi Naruko

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan hal itu." jawab Naruto antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok setelah akademi kau datang kekantorku, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan guru yang melatihmu." ujar Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto dengan senang karena dia akan mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Naruko berjalan dengan santai keakademi tapi kali ini bukan penduduk yang menatap tajam Naruko tapi Naruto yang menatap tajam mereka, itu dilakukan agar para penduduk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya.

.

.

Tak berselang lama mereka pun sampai diakademi, memilih tempat duduk baris ke dua.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo menatap sosok Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

'Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, kau masih 10 tahun tapi dia sangat tampan kyaaa.' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Suasana kelas saat ini sangat ramai tapi itu semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang *ehhh maksudnya ketika sang sensei membuka pintu.

Krieet

Pintu digeser dan menampilkan guru dengan luka melintang dihidungnya. Dia adalah Iruka Umino, Iruka mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan NaruNAru yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ah sepertinya kalian baru masuk, sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian." ujar Iruka sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Naruko.

Mereka berduapun berjalan kedepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko, kesukaanku adalah ramen, aku tidak suka pada orang yang menganggapku monster dan cita citaku menjadi Hokage." ujar Naruko semangat serta riang.

"Bagus sekali Naruko-chan sekarang giliranmu." ucap Iruka.

"Namaku Naruto, kesukaanku sepertinya tidak ada, aku tidak suka pada orang yang bertanya kesukaanku dan cita citaku kalian tidak perlu tau." ujar Naruto dan sukses membuat satu kelas Sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalian berdua boleh kembali ketempat duduk kalian." ucap Iruka

"Baik sensei." ucap mereka berdua lalu pelajaranpun dimulai.

**TBC**

Hai semua bagaimana dengan fic remake Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat ini? Bagus apa tidak? Mohon kritik dan saran. Serta saya sudah mengupdate fic saya **Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi kegelapan **dan juga mempublis fic baru yaitu **War,Blood And Destiny **yang berupa Naruto X DxD, itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan jika ada kesalahan dific saya mohon dimaklumi.

**Kyosuke Kitsune Out!**

**Riview?**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Naruto hidup dizaman Hashirama,Madara,Tobirama dan Izuna?dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan dari empat klan terkuat didunia,menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu klan Namikaze Naruto pergi kemasa depan,Time Travel

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

Kringggg

Bel pulangpun berbunyi dan Iruka pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti para murid yang langsung berhamburan keluar.

Naruto dan Naruko berjalan pulang dengan canda dan tawa, penduduk yang melihat itu makin tak suka melihat Naruko yang semakin bahagia, tapi apalah daya mereka tidak mau mati karena ulah Naruto yang bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekali serang.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih? Berlatih melempar shuriken misalnya?" usul Naruko, Naruto yang mendengar itupun diam sejenak.

"Kalau berlatih melempar Shuriken kita harus membelinya terlebih dahulu dan aku mana punya uang yang cukup untuk membelinya." Ujar Naruto, Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk, tapi sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya dihutan belakang akademi? Aku dengar seminggu lalu ANBU dan Shinobi penyusup bertarung? Kita bisa mengambilnya disana?" ucap Naruko semangat.

"Tapi apakah tidak terlalu bahaya? Mungkin saja shinobi musuh masih ada disana?"

"Palingan mereka sudah pergi, kan ANBU konoha adalah orang orang yang hebat."

"Tapi kan."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Setelah makan kita pergi kesana." Ujar Naruko dengan mata menajam dan rambut twintailnya berkibar.

Glekk

'Sial dia sangatmengerikan.' Pikir Naruto melihat mode marahnya Naruko.

"Huh, baiklah." Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk menyetujui permintaan Naruko.

"Hore, Naruto-kun memang baik." Ucap Naruko senang sampai tak sadar menambahkan suffix-kun pada nama Naruto.

'Ck, merepotkan' begitulah isi pikiran Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hutan belakang akademi.

"Ayo Naruto, cari sampai dapat, kalau tidak dapat siap siap saja mendapat hukuman dariku." Ujar Naruko yang sedang memeriksa disemak semak.

Naruto yang mendengar itu berkeringat dingin 'Salah apa hambamu ini Kami-sama?" begitulah isi pikiran Naruto mendengar perkataan Naruko.

Clinggg

Dari dahan sebuah pohon terlihat sebuah benda berkilau karena terkena matahari. Naruko yang melihat itu langsung bergegas memanjat pohon.

"Yeay, aku dapat satu." Ujar Naruko sambil mengangkat sebuah kunai yang tampak aneh, dipegangan kunai itu terlihat sebuah kertas yang terikat.

Dari balik semak semak tiga ninja yang kelihatannya wanita langsung berdiri didahan dekat Naruko.

"Bocah berikan kunai itu padaku." Ujar ninja itu sambil mengacungkan katananya.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Naruto tolong aku!" teriak Naruko menggema keseluruh hutan. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dari tidurnya.

"NARUKO!" Naruto langsung melesat pergi untuk menolong teman pertamanya itu.

Tap tap tap

'Tunggu? Sejak kapan aku bisa berjalan dipohon dengan menggunakan cakra? Seingatku aku tidak pernah latihan?' Naruto berpikir keras tapi sekelebat memori muncul.

"_Jangan lari kau manusia, permainan belum selesai" ucap Kyubi sambil menembakkan bola bewarna hitam._

"_Kejar aku kalau bisa binatang!" Naruto dewasa tampak berusaha menggiring Kyubi memasuki hutan lebih dalam._

"_Kau akan kubunuh manusia, Hyahhhhh!" Kyubi mempercepat larinya sehingga banyak pohon tumbang dan hancur seketika._

_Mereka melakukan kejar kejaran hingga sampai disebuah jurang. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka berdua._

"_HAHAHHAHA! Kau sudah terpojok manusia." Kyubi menciptakan Bijuudama super besar._

_Naruto yang melihat itu memposisikan kedua tangannya keatas, perlahan cakra Naruto mengalir keudara, tapi tidak menghasilkan apa apa._

"_MATI KAU MANUSIA!" zwusssst Bijuudama super besar melesat. Kyubi yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_Naruto yang melihat itu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan tubuh. Bijuudama itu mendekat pada Naruto, Kyubi tertawa senang, Naruto yang melihat itu mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak didengar._

"_APA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" tawa Kyubi digantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut, kali ini yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan adalah Naruto._

"_Kukembali padamu binatang Hyahhhh!" Bijuudama itu melesat kembali kearah Kyubi._

_Duarrrrr_

_Kyubi menabrak gunung dan kemudian meledak, Naruto dewasa bersidekap dada. Dan kemudian kepala Naruto kecil menjadi sakit._

"Arghhh sial kenapa harus sekarang." Teriak Naruto lalu menyusul Naruko.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku sialan." Ucap Naruko sambil meronta ronta.

"Ck, dasar anak sialan." Ninja wanita itu langsung melemparkan Naruko kebatang pohon.

Duakkkk

Tubuh Naruko pun menabrak pohon dengan keras. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi marah dan melepaskan cakranya dengan gila gilaan.

Duarrrr

"Kalian, kalian telah melukai Naruko! Saatnya kalian mati." Ujar Naruto lalu menggenggam udara kosong.

"Semua serang bocah ingusan itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, mengeluarkan katananya mereka langsung berusaha memotong kepala Naruto.

Trankk

"Kalian akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti menggunakan katana.

Crasshh

Kepala salah satu Shinobi itu lepas, teman temannya yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

**[Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu]**

**[Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu]**

Jutsu naga api dipadukan dengan tornado angin menghasilkan naga api besar yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh angin panas.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengalirkan cakranya keudara dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti diingatannya.

Groarrr

Naga api itu mengaung tapi ketika jarak tinggal 10 meter lagi naga api itu berhenti kemudian menghilang.

"A-apa! Itu tidak mungkin kan." Ujar salah satu dari mereka ketakutan.

"Sekarang giliran kalian." Ucap Naruto menatap dingin mereka.

**[Kazekiri]**

Ucap Naruto lalu puluhan katana angin muncul disekitar para shinobi penyusup itu.

"Mati!" ucap pelan Naruto lalu puluhan katana angin itu menusuk mereka.

Arghhhhh

Arghhh

Tubuh mereka terjatuh dengan puluhan bekas sayatan, darah mengalir dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Brukkk

Tubuh Naruto jatuh diikuti menghilangnya cakra disekitar tubuhnya, pandangannya perlahan menggelap.

"Naruko." Ucap Naruto kemudian kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Putih, langit langit putih disertai bau obat yang menyengat, dia tau dimana ini, dia hafal tempat ini, rumah sakit konoha.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto?" ucap Naruko dari samping kanannya. Mencoba bangkit tapi tidak bisa.

"Tenanglah, kau masih belum kuat, aliran cakramu hampir hancur karena kau mengeluarkan cakra terlalu besar, begitulah kata dokter." Ujar Naruko menatap cemas.

"..." Naruto hanya diam, Naruko mengupaskan buah apel, dan menyuapkannya pada Naruto.

Sreekkk

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sandaime Hokage, dia berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sandaime.

"Tentu saja, tidak sopan menolak perintah kage yang sudah baik padaku." Ujar Naruto lalu mereka berdua berjalan kearah taman rumah sakit.

"Naruto, bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang Hokage.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Hokage-sama?"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Mengapa dalam ingatanmu, sembilan bijuu kau buat seperti binatang peliharaan." Ucap Sandaime sambil menajamkan matanya.

Naruto hanya menunduk, mencoba mengingat tapi gagal, malah kepalanya jadi sakit ketika memikirkannya.

"Arghh, aku tak bisa ingat apa apa." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jadi memang benar kau hilang ingatan." Gumam Sandaime lalu berdiri.

"Naruto besok datang kekantorku." Ucap Sandaime lalu pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto.

"**Kau masih belum bisa mengingatnya gaki, aku menyegel kekuatanmu dan ingatanmu."** Sebuah suara, suara yang terdengar berat. Memasang posisi siaga Naruto mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru.

"Siapa kau!" kali ini Naruto harus ekstra waspada.

"**Siapa aku itu tidak penting gaki, ketika saatnya tiba kekuatan sejati akan menuntunmu ketempat seharusnya kau berada." **Suara berat itu menghilang.

"Kekuatan sejati? Apa itu?" ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan keringat dingin yang jatuh dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

( Keesokan harinya )

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu kantor hokage sebanyak 3x, tak mendengar seseorang menjawab membuat Naruto merasa kecewa.

"Masuk."

Cleekkk

Pintu terbuka, saat ini terlihat Sandaime sedang bersama seorang pria berambut putih.

"Ini dia anaknya Jiraiya." Ucap Sandaime, ternyata nama orang yang disebelahnya adalah Jiraiya.

"Hei nak, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya-san padaku.

"Aku baik baik saja, apakah aku mengganggu Hokage-sama?" aku bertanya padanya ragu.

"Tidak, kau datang disaat yang tepat." Ujar Sandaime.

"Sebelum itu bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu padanya."

"Um, namaku Naruto, sepertinya aku Cuma bisa memperkenalkan nama saja." Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Baiklah Naruto, namaku adalah Jiraiya salah satu dari legenda Sannin." Ucap Jiraiya dengan bangga.

"Salam kenal Jiraiya-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

"Wah anak yang sopan, aku harap anak Minato seperti ini." Ujar Jiraiya, dia bilang anak Minato? Siapa Minato itu?

"Jadi ada perlu apa hamba dipanggil kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Jiraiya ingin mengajak kau dan Naruko untuk melakukan Training trip." Perkataan Sandaime Hokage membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apa itu bagus?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja nak, aku akan mengajarimu segala yang kutahu tentang dunia Shinobi dan beberapa skill dariku untuk kehidupanmu kelak." Ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum aneh, itulah menurut Naruto.

Bletakkk

"Aduh sensei, kenapa kau menjitakku?" kali ini Jiraiya-sama berteriak marah pada Hokage-sama. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Jangan tularkan sifatmu yang satu itu pada Naruto." Bisik Sandaime.

"Kalau boleh tau sifat apa yang tidak boleh ditularkan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala.

'Gawat dia mendengarnya.' Pikir Sandaime.

"Tidak ada apa apa Naruto." Ucap Sandaime dan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kapan kami akan melakukan Training tripnya?"

"Besok."

Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto termenung sesaat. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat Jiraiya-sama?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kalau begitu anda harus berbicara dengan Naruko terlebih dahulu. Aku takut dia marah karena kita memutuskan sepihak." Ucapan Naruto membuat Jiraiya termenung.

'Benar benar anak yang bijak.'

"Naruto-kun benar Jiraiya, kita tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak." Kali ini Sandaime yang berbicara.

"Kalau begitu panggil Naruko kesini." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah Jiraiya-sama, aku pamit dulu Jiraiya-sama Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dijalan utama Konoha dengan pelan dan santai. Semua terlihat normal dan biasa saja. Tak mau membuat Jiraiya dan Sandaime menunggu Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu apertemen Naruko tiga kali, menunggu sesaat akhirnya dia mendengar suara kaki melangkah.

Cleek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruko yang masih mengenakan piyama dan rambut yang acak acakan.

"Hai Naruto, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruko sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

Hoaaaaam

"Hai Naruko, kau dipanggil kekantor Hokage." Ujar Naruto, Naruko membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari masuk.

"Bilang pada Sandaime-jiji sebentar lagi aku akan datang." Teriak Naruko dari dalam apertemennya.

"Huh, dia itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya panjang. Memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Naruko untuk mencari angin.

( Hutan Kematian )

"Hiks hiks, kenapa! Kenapa aku lemah sekali!" suara itu terdengar membuat Naruto mencari cari suara itu.

Sreekk

Membuka semak semak Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis sendirian.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Ak-aku hiks adalah orang lemah yang tidak berguna." Ucap anak perempuan berambut indigo.

"Kau tidak lemah, oh ya kita satu kelas kan?" tanya Naruto karena dia pernah melihat perempuan ini dikelasnya. Dan anak itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Naruto, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hi-hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan jika kau merasa dirimu lemah, berlatihlah lagi dan tunjukkan pada orang orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata yang lemah akan menjadi kuat dan pantang menyerah." Ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun aku akan berjuang." Ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya yang tersisa.

"Jadilah kuat Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama sambil diselingi canda dan tawa.

#Skiptime

( Keesokan harinya. )

Saat ini NaruNaru bersama Jiraiya sudah berada dipintu gerbang utama Konoha, disana tampak juga Sandaime dan Hinata yang didampingi oleh Ko' sedang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Selamat tinggal jiji Ruko akan kembali dalam tiga tahun lagi." Teriak Naruko dengan keras. Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya diam dan berjalan dalam ketenangan. Naruto juga tak jauh beda dengan Jiraiya, berjalan dalam diam, dirinya masih memikirkan tentang suara misterius itu.

"Hei Naruto apakah kau baik baik saja?" Jiraiya bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada heran karena sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku tidak apa apa Jiraiya-sama."

"Kau pasti bohong! Kau pasti berat meninggalkan Hyuga itu kan?" Jiraiya mengatakan itu sambil menggunakan nada menggoda.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi."

"Jadi begitu ya, Naruto kau mau kuajari tehnik ninja? Kudengar kau sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu."

"Kalau tentang jutsu, aku mengeluarkannya tanpa sadar. Jutsu itu keluar ketika emosiku meluap."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, setiap kali jutsunya keluar pasti dia dalam keadaan marah. Dia ingat ketika pertama kali mengeluarkan jutsu itu ketika sang nenek dibunuh didepan matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu untuk memakainya tanpa harus ada emosi yang keluar."

Naruto menatap Jiraiya lekat lekat, matanya tampak agak berbinar mendengar perkataan Jiraiya.

"Apakah itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tentu saja aku ini Jiraiya no Gamma Sennin." Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada bangga.

"Mohon bantuannya Jiraiya-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat.

"Tentu saja gaki."

"Hei hei, kalian dari tadi sedang berbicara tentang apa?"

Naruko yang dari tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara karena penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak boleh tau Naruko."

"Huh, dasar Ero-sennin." Ucap Naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hohohoh sejak kapan kau jadi anak manja hah?"

"Aku tak pernah jadi anak manja, camkan itu."

"Baiklah, dasar kau itu, mirip sekali dengan Kushina." Ujar Jiraiya yang tanpa sadar menyebut Kushina.

'Siapa itu Kushina? Apakah dia murid Ero-Sennin juga?'

Naruto tampak berpikir walaupun itu hanya membuatnya sakit kepala. Menghela nafas dan membuang pikiran tentang siapa itu 'Kushina'.

Mereka berjalan hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai disuatu desa yang entah namanya apa. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Jiraiya dan tak menemukannya.

"Eh! Dimana Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Ero-Sennin pergi dengan seorang wanita dan dia memberi kita ini." Jawab Naruko sambil menunjukkan dompet yang berisi banyak uang dalam nominal kecil.

"Hei Naruto, ayo kita bermain disana." Ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk sebuah stand lempar shuriken.

"Apa kau bercanda? Itu bukanlah tempat permainan untuk anak anak."

"Tapi aku mau main disana. Titik tidak ada yang namanya membantah."

"Huh, baiklah ayo kesana."

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah pada Naruko, mungkin karena wanita selalu benar kali yak makanya Naruto ngalah. :v

"Paman, aku mau main." Ucap Naruko kepada paman penjaga stand.

"Disini anak kecil belum boleh bermain, minimal kau sudah murid akademi akhir baru boleh main disini." Ujar paman penjaga stand itu.

"Tapi kan aku mau main disini."

"Huh dasar anak keras kepala."

Paman itu kembali menolak permintaan Naruko untuk bisa bermain distand itu.

"Paman, berapa harga satu Shurikennya?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

" 1 Shuriken, 1 Ryo."

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, jika aku berhasil menancapkan shuriken pada titik tengah maka aku bisa mendapat dua hadiah yang kumau, bagaimana?"

"Dan jika kau kalah, apa yang kau berikan padaku?" paman itu balik bertanya.

"Aku akan membayar tiap shurikennya 5X lipat bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Baiklah aku setuju." Ujar paman itu dan memberi 5 Shuriken pada Naruto.

"Naruto, berjuanglah, menangkan permainan ini untukku." Ucap Naruko menyemangati.

Menarik nafas dalam dalam Naruto mulai konsentrasi dengan targetnya, merilekskan diri sejenak Naruto memandang papan target.

**[Katon : Karyuu Endan**]

Naga api keluar dari papan target itu, dengan reflek Naruto melemparkan semua Shurikennya kearah naga api itu. Tapi naga api itu tidak menghilang.

Tap tap tap

Suara entah dari mana membuat naga api itu menghilang dan ternyata lima shuriken itu berhasil menancap dititik tengah papan target itu.

"Ber-berhasil?" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Yeay Naruto berhasil dan paman tepati janjimu." Ujar Naruko.

"Huh, ternyata dia anak yang hebat. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap paman itu.

"Aku ingin boneka rubah orange itu." Ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk boneka rubah yang sebesar dirinya. Paman itu langsung mengambil boneka itu.

"Dan kau nak? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin katana itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk katana berwarna hitam polos yang tergantung disudut stand itu.

"Apa kau yakin nak? Katana itu tak bisa dipakai, jangankan dipakai dibuka saja tidak bisa." Ujar paman itu.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya merasa tertarik dengan katana itu." Perkataan Naruto membuat sang paman akhirnya mengambilkan katana itu.

"Terima kasih paman." Ujar NaruNaru.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sementara dipersimpangan Jiraiya nampak sedang mencari NaruNaru yang pergi.

"Haduh dimana sih mereka? Kan sudah kukatakan kalau mau main jangan jauh jauh." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Ero-Sennin!" teriakan Naruko sukses membuat telinga Jiraiya mau pecah.

"Hei dari mana saja kau? Dan mana Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku mendapat hadiah dari bermain tadi dan Naruto ada disana." Ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kesusahan membawa katananya yang mempunyai panjang 90CM sedangkan Naruto tingginya 100CM.

"Naruto, dari mana kau dapat katana itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku mendapatkan dari bermain tadi."

"Permainan apa yang hadiahnya adalah katana?"

"Kalau itu aku yang memintanya pada paman penjaga stand hehehehe."

Jiraiya yang melihat itu menghela nafas pasrah dan juga kemudian dia memperhatikan katana Naruto.

"Naruto kemarikan Katana itu."

"Eh ini?"

Memeriksa katana itu dari ujung sampai pangkal, sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari katana itu sampai akhirnya Jiraiya ingin membuka katana itu tapi tak bisa.

'Mungkinkah.'

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan pedang itu, Jiraiya mengambil gulungan kecil dari kantong ninjanya dan membuat handseal.

Srinkk

Katana itu bersinar dan tulisan aneh mulai masuk kedalam gulungan Jiraiya. Setelah sinar menghilang kini tampaklah sebuah katana dengan sarung berwarna hitam dengan ukiran rubah berwarna emas yang membuatnya tampak indah. Jiraiya kemudian membuka katana itu dari sarungnya.

Kini tampak bilah katana itu yang terlihat tajam dan kuat serta ada ukiran kanji yang jika dibaca adalah Uzumaki Kitsune.

"Uzumaki Kitsune? Itu sama seperti marga Naruko." Ucap Naruto.

Poft

Katana itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap sehingga membuat NaruNaru terheran.

"Jiraiya-sama mana katanaku?"

"Sementara ini aku simpan sampai kau bisa memakainya."

"Hei Ero-Sennin bukankah itu dinamakan mencuri."

"Aku tidak mencuri dasar gaki."

"Kalau bukan mencuri jadi apa namanya?"  
>"Aku hanya menyimpannya dahulu dan memberikannya kembali jika Naruto sudah bisa memakainya."<p>

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"ITU BERBEDA DASAR GAKI!"

Perdebatan gaje teerjadi antara Naruko dengan Jiraiya membuat Naruto menutup telinganya. Pandangan heran dari orang yang melihatnya membuat Naruto merasa malu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berbedat.

Melihat sebuah pohon yang rindang membuat Naruto ingin beristirahat sejenak, menikmati semilir angin yang behembus sepoi sepoi. Tak sadar dirinya merasakan kantuk dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidur sejenak.

( Kilasan ingatan Naruto )

_Disuatu padang rumput yang luas terdapat dua orang yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain._

"_Tunjukkanlah kekuatanmu Arashi."_

_Tampak Naruto remaja yang berumur 17 tahun tampak bertarung dengan seseoang bernama Arashi, Arashi adalah keturunan dari Uzukage pertama, Arashi nampak sedang memegang Katana yang sangat tajam. Dibilah katana itu terdapat kanji "Uzumaki Kitsune"._

'_Katana itu! Bukankah itu pedang yang tadi?' Naruto kecil yang melihat Katana yang dipegang Arashi._

_Trank trankk_

_Katana itu berhadapan dengan pedang tak kasat mata milik Naruto, adu pedang terjadi dan pertarungan hebat pun terjadi. Tapi semua itu musnah dan digantikan oleh backgroud hitam._

"**Mengagumkan bukan gaki! Kau adalah orang yang kuat tapi sayang sekali kau adalah orang yang sombong dan angkuh!"**

Suara berat itu terdengar lagi, Naruto kembali mencari cari suara itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau tak menunjukkan wujudmu!"

"**Hahahahaha kalau kau ingin melihat wujudku, kau harus membuka tiga segel ini."**

Ketika suara berat itu mengucapkan _**"Tiga segel ini." **_Seketika tiga segel yang entah dari mana keluar.

_Pikiran_

_Fisik_

_Spirit_

Itulah arti dari kanji segel yang muncul didepan Naruto. Naruto tampak bingung dengan maksud dari segel didepannya.

"**Pertama tama kau harus membuka segel **_**Pikiran,**_** segel itu adalah segel pertama yang harus kau buka. Jika kau berhasil maka ingatan jutsumu akan kembali."**

"Tap-,,,

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika tubuhnya perlahan lahan menghilang dan kembali kedunia nyata.

"Cuma mimpi? Atau kenyataan?" gumam Naruto bertanya tanya dan memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat Jiraiya & Naruko sudah pergi entah kemana.

**TBC**

Wah maaf banget atas keterlambatan upnya -_- Kyo dapat masalah ketika mencari inspirasi untuk chapter ini :3 Kyo minta maaf sebesar besarnya yak. Dan juga Kyo minta maaf gk bisa balas riview satu satu lagi kayak dulu karena kuota Kyo udah menipis dan hampir habis. Jadi mohon maaf yang sudah riview ya minna-san.

**Kyosuke Kitsune Out!**

**Riview?**


End file.
